


По законам природы

by Schwesterchen



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Magical Realism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К погоде в Мичигане невозможно привыкнуть!</p>
            </blockquote>





	По законам природы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [naturally](https://archiveofourown.org/works/393862) by [pageleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageleaf/pseuds/pageleaf). 



> Название: По законам природы  
> Переводчик: Кана Го  
> Бета: Naked_Truth, yako-kaede  
> Оригинал: «Naturally», автор pageleaf , разрешение на перевод получено  
> Ссылка на оригинал: http://archiveofourown.org/works/393862  
> Размер: 3357 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: ОМП/ОМП  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: повседневность, магический реализм  
> Рейтинг: PG-13

Энди ненавидит Мичиган.  
Ну ладно, ладно, на самом деле он любит Мичиган, но иногда этот штат просто выводит его из себя. Всего лишь пару недель назад было солнечно и почти слишком жарко, а сегодня вокруг царит вездесущая сырость, которая пробирает до костей и — что куда хуже — до носков.  
Вы, наверное, подумаете, что Энди давно привык к такой погоде, раз живет здесь всю жизнь. Ничего подобного. К Мичигану невозможно привыкнуть. В ту самую минуту, когда ты начинаешь верить, что, наконец-то, приспособился, Матушка Природа смеется тебе в лицо и устраивает торнадо и шут знает что еще, только чтобы вывести тебя из себя.  
Ладно, возможно, Энди все-таки ненавидит Мичиган — самую чуточку.  
Нет, до чертиков ненавидит, потому что снова дождь! 

***

— Доброе утро. — Дэниэл улыбается ему с тротуара.  
— Доброе, — ухмыляется Энди, подбирая сумку с крыльца.  
— Занятная у нас здесь погодка, а? — спрашивает Дэниэл.  
Энди щурится на уныло-серое небо и тусклое солнце, просвечивающее в тучах.  
— Можно и так сказать, — соглашается он.  
— Я так думаю, что скоро потеплеет, — говорит Дэниэл.  
Энди пожимает плечами.  
— Ну, раз ты говоришь… 

***

Через три дня на улице семьдесят* градусов.  
— Ну ладно, — бормочет Энди, потому что подобное случается не в первый раз. — В чем твой секрет?  
— Просто живу здесь дольше, чем ты, — отвечает Дэниэл. — Знаю приметы.  
— Ну-ну. Ты переехал сюда три года назад.  
— Переехал обратно сюда, — поправляет Дэниэл. — А раньше я жил здесь, забыл?  
Энди улыбается.  
— Нет, не забыл.  
Дэниэл улыбается в ответ.  
— Хорошего дня.  
И разворачивается, собираясь уходить.  
— И это все? — кричит вслед Энди.  
Однако Дэниэл только машет рукой, пересекает газон перед крыльцом и скрывается в соседнем доме.  
Энди пялится ему вслед дольше, чем хотелось бы. 

***

— Середина апреля, — скулит Энди, — а по ощущениям вылитый ноябрь.  
— Апрель с водой, а май с травой, — нараспев говорит Дэниэл. — Кстати, я люблю дождь. Сразу становится чисто.  
Энди хмурится.  
— Ты вообще любую погоду любишь.  
— Ну да. — Дэниэл расплывается в улыбке.  
— Такого не бывает, — возражает Энди. — Только не в Мичигане. Никто в Мичигане не любит мичиганскую погоду.  
— Я люблю, — говорит Дэниэл. — Такой вот я непривередливый.  
Энди закатывает глаза.  
— Дружище, ты стремный. Больше ко мне не подходи. 

***

Через месяц погода задалбывает Энди окончательно. Вместо приличного потепления, как полагается в мае (и положено быть в апреле, Господи прости), иногда царит жуткое пекло, а иногда льет дождь. Никакой логики.  
Это чересчур даже для Мичигана.  
— Занятная у нас здесь погодка, а?  
Голос Дэниэла звучит странно. Будто бы с сожалением. Будто он ожидал чего-то другого.  
— Мягко сказано, дружище, — вздыхает Энди.  
Дэниэл вздрагивает. Энди может только посочувствовать: ему тоже не слишком жарко, особенно когда дождь. 

***

Сегодня пятница, и у Энди свидание с милым парнем по имени Кори, с которым он познакомился в кофейне. Надо признать, он приятно возбужден. К тому же светит солнце, и вечер, похоже, тоже будет ясным.  
И все-таки Энди чувствует укол сожаления, когда приходится отклонить приглашение Дэниэла на ужин.  
— Прости, — говорит он. — Я бы с удовольствием, правда. Но у меня свидание.  
— А, — тихо отвечает Дэниэл.  
— Прогноз погоды? — с надеждой предлагает Энди.  
— Конечно.  
Дэниэл улыбается, но что-то в выражении его лица настораживает. 

***

Вечером разражается гроза. Но Энди все равно идет на свидание, потому что иначе будет выглядеть придурком, который сам не знает, чего хочет. 

***

На следующий день Дэниэл не выходит из дома, и идет дождь — жалкая морось вполсилы, которая случается в особенно паршивые дни.  
Еще через день Дэниэл показывается на клумбах. Энди весело машет, но Дэниэл отвечает сдержанной улыбкой, взмахивает рукой и отворачивается. У Энди сразу пропадает охота улыбаться. Он возвращается в дом с холодом в груди, который не имеет никакого отношения к погоде.  
На второе свидание с Кори он не идет. 

***

Спустя неделю Энди сдается и звонит Дэниэлу в дверь. Тот открывает почти сразу, смотрит в узкую щель. Волосы у него в беспорядке, вокруг глаз темные круги.  
— Выглядишь паршиво, — без сочувствия говорит Энди, пробиваясь внутрь.  
Дэниэл, отступив, открывает дверь шире.  
— Ты тоже, — сквозь зубы отвечает он.  
Почти невежливо по сравнению с его обычными джентльменскими манерами.  
Но Энди не запугать.  
— Ты осел, — сообщает он. — Сядь, я чай сделаю.  
Энди отлично заваривает чай и к тому же в курсе, что Дэниэл предпочитает травяной и без сахара, спасибо. Когда чай готов, Дэниэл мрачно сидит за столом и прихлебывает из чашки.  
— Я в порядке, — заблаговременно объявляет он.  
— Ага, — говорит Энди. — Конечно. Пей чай. 

***

Близится июнь, и погода начинает исправляться. Появившиеся уже почки раскрываются — на месяц позже обычного.  
Энди выдыхает с облегчением, когда находит новый побег на розовом кусте — зеленый и живой. Похоже, все приходит в норму.  
Дэниэл тоже оправляется. Они ужинают вместе каждое воскресенье. Энди уверен, что Дэниэлу одиноко: у него недавно умерла мать и все такое. И да, порой Энди тоже одиноко. Его родители в лучшем мире вот уже четыре года, старшая сестра год назад перебралась в Цинциннати со своим бой-френдом, и в старом семейном особняке без них пусто.  
Ему еще повезло, что большинство приятелей по колледжу до сих пор на связи. Но все-таки этот дом, пусть и сравнительно маленький, слишком велик для него.  
С Дэниэлом лучше. На самом деле с ним много чего лучше. 

***

— Привет, — говорит Энди, открывая дверь.  
— Привет, — улыбается Дэниэл.  
— Я заказал пиццу. Хочешь выпить?  
— С меня и воды хватит.  
Дэниэл снимает ботинки и пальто и топает вслед за Энди в кухню. На нем дурацкие носки в ромбик и свитер в тон носкам. Мило до оцепенения.  
— Холодная вода в холодильнике.  
Они садятся за маленький стол. Дэниэл поглядывает на Энди — как ему кажется, исподтишка. Энди замечает взгляды лишь потому, что и сам смотрит, даже не пытаясь этого скрыть.  
В конце концов он откладывает вилку и спрашивает:  
— Что?  
— Прости? — вздрагивает Дэниэл.  
— Ты на меня пялишься, — поясняет Энди. — Я лицо испачкал?  
— Нет, — бормочет Дэниэл. — Просто… задумался.  
— Ну да, я так и подумал, — ухмыляется Энди. — Расслабься, все нормально. Ешь. 

***

Энди вспоминает день, когда умерла мама Дэниэла. Диана была самой умной женщиной из всех, кого он знал. Когда умерли родители Энди, она носила ему суп по средам, а он дарил ей розы по вторникам. Потом ее не стало. В тот день Энди рыдал так, как с ним давно не случалось.  
Дэниэл приехал на похороны. Лицо его выражало горечь и, кажется, решимость. Энди так и не узнал наверняка и не собирался любопытствовать.  
К тому же он был рад, что Дэниэл остается в Мичигане. Ему становилось тошно от мысли, что дом продадут или заселят новыми жильцами. Пусть это сентиментально, но ему не хотелось, чтобы память о Диане исчезла.  
Он помнит свое впечатление от Дэниэла: отстраненный, вежливый и какой-то хрупкий, словно сделанный изо льда. Ничего общего с мальчишкой, которого Энди знал в детстве. Сейчас он нравится Энди больше, чем раньше.  
С небольшим новшеством в виде того обстоятельства, что Энди слегка в него влюблен. 

***

— Энди!  
— Привет, Мэл, — улыбается он. — Как делишки?  
— Чудно, — отвечает Мэлани.  
В ее голосе тоже слышна улыбка. На самом деле он удивлен, что вообще что-то слышит. Обычно на той стороне сплошной шум транспорта. А сейчас тихо.  
Энди хмурится.  
— Ты где?  
— Ну… в нашей комнате за закрытой дверью. Надо кое-что сказать по секрету.  
Он хмурится сильнее.  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Нет, — уверяет Мэл. — Эээ… У меня хорошие новости.  
Энди расплывается в ухмылке.  
— Мэлани, уж не собираешься ли ты сказать, что ждешь…  
— Нет! — вскрикивает Мэл. — Ну… еще нет. Мы… Гарри и я… женимся.  
— Боже, — говорит Энди.  
Он, разумеется, ожидал этого, но все равно.  
— Энди? — встревоженно зовет Мэл. — Все… нормально? В смысле, это не важно, потому что мы в любом случае… то есть, разумеется, важно, но… ты ведь знаешь, что я…  
— Замолчи, — приказывает Энди. — Серьезно, помолчи секунду. Мне надо переварить.  
— Значит, все хорошо? — спрашивает Мэлани.  
— Хорошо? Да это же великолепно, черт возьми. Мэл, поздравляю!  
Рот Энди растягивается все шире, и он как никогда отчаянно любит свою сестру.  
— Как Гарри?  
— Прекрасно, хорошо… — Голос ее становится нетвердым. — Энди, господи, я выхожу замуж! Энди!  
— Малышка выросла, — поддразнивает он.  
— Пошел к черту, — добродушно отвечает Мэлани. — Я на два года старше тебя.  
— Всего на два года.  
— Угу. И это значит, что через два года твоя очередь.  
— Сомневаюсь, что оно так работает, — говорит Энди.  
— Еще как работает. Найди себе девушку. Или парня. Да кого хочешь.  
— Спасибо, — сухо отвечает он.  
— Кстати, насчет кого хочешь, — с хитрецой продолжает Мэл. — Как дела у Дэнни?  
— Заткнись, — бормочет Энди. — Не хочу об этом говорить.  
— Что-то не пойму, хорошо это или плохо.  
— Ужасно, — объясняет он. — Полный отстой. Я страдаю, Мэл. Страдаю.  
— Да, да, — говорит Мэл. — Я в курсе. Ну, удачи тебе. Оставляю тебя барахтаться в нереализованном сексуальном напряжении, потому что мне надо готовиться к свадьбе. К моей свадьбе!  
Энди смеется.  
— Еще раз поздравляю. Беги уже к своему суженому.  
— Бегу, — обещает Мэл. — Я тебя люблю. Пока!  
— Я тоже тебя люблю.  
Секунду он сверлит взглядом телефон, потом набирает номер Дэниэла.  
— Привет, — говорит он беззаботно. — Моя сестра выходит замуж, мне срочно надо выпить, и я хочу, чтобы ты составил мне компанию. Хорошо, увидимся. 

***

Дэниэл притаскивает бутылку шампанского, которая «завалялась в буфете, надо выпить, пока не испортилось». Энди на это объяснение не клюет, но молчит. Шампанское лучше бутылки дешевого вина — единственной, что у него есть. К тому же имеется повод отпраздновать.  
Спустя час и полбутылки Энди все еще празднует. Он уверен, что Дэниэл тоже пил (с чего бы ему не пить?), но тот все еще на зависть трезв. А вот Энди… не очень.  
— Моя сестра выходит замуж, — объявляет он, тяжело клонясь на Дэниэла.  
— Ты уже говорил. Даже не один раз. Не забудь поздравить их от меня.  
— Конечно, — обещает Энди. — Как только протрезвею.  
Он закрывает глаза.  
— Спать хочу.  
Прислоняется к Дэниэлу, но теряет равновесие и падает ему на колени. Моргает, глядя в потолок, а затем — в появившееся в фокусе лицо.  
— Она говорит, я следующий.  
— Так и сказала?  
— Угу. Велела найти себе девушку. Или парня.  
Он чувствует, как Дэниэл слегка напрягается.  
— Кого захочу.  
— Кого захочешь, — негромко повторяет Дэниэл.  
— Ммм. — Энди закрывает глаза и утыкается ему в живот. — Спокойной ночи.  
— Спокойной ночи, — отвечает Дэниэл. 

***

Утром Энди просыпается один, замерзший и почему-то в своей кровати. Со стоном переворачивается на бок, сетуя на раскалывающуюся голову, и сквозь щелочки глаз замечает аспирин и воду на прикроватной тумбочке.  
— Э… Дэниэл, — зовет он, снова зажмуриваясь от боли.  
— Ты звал? — доносится голос из дверного проема.  
Энди гримасничает, стонет и ложится на живот, зарываясь лицом в подушку.  
— Задохнешься, — предупреждает Дэниэл, присаживаясь на край кровати. — Прими аспирин, станет легче.  
— Почему едой пахнет? — шепчет Энди.  
Садится и глотает таблетку.  
— А ты как думаешь?  
Дэниэл встает, поворачивается к дверям и предлагает через плечо:  
— Блинчики будешь?  
Энди снова падает лицом в подушку. Это ж надо было так набраться…

***

Следующие несколько дней стоит прекрасная погода. Розы цветут вовсю, на дереве строят гнезда две птичьи семьи, а Дэниэл вертится вокруг и улыбается не хуже солнца.  
Самое печальное, что Энди наслаждается каждой минутой.  
Пока Кори снова не зовет его на свидание. 

***

Дэниэл отключается, когда Энди сообщает, что совместного ужина в пятницу вечером не будет. В буквальном смысле отключается: лицо бледнеет, глаза становятся стеклянными. Выглядит жутко.  
— Хотя, — неуверенно добавляет Энди, — я всегда могу сказать, что передумал.  
Ему хочется, правда. Он предпочел бы поужинать с Дэниэлом, чем идти на свидание. Но ему действительно необходимо разобраться с этой фигней. А это тяжело, особенно когда смотрят вот так. Солнце прячется за облаком, свет меркнет.  
— Нет, — говорит Дэниэл. — Все нормально, иди на свое свидание.  
Последнее слово выходит сердито, и он кривится, словно не смог сдержаться и уже жалеет об этом.  
— Дэниэл, — начинает Энди с большими глазами.  
— Прости, прости. Я… Иди развлекайся. Я не хотел…  
— Признавайся, — убеждает Энди подрагивающим голосом. — Что происходит?  
— Ничего, ничего не происходит, — отвечает Дэниэл.  
— Не верю.  
Энди ступает вперед, подходит слишком близко. Он понимает, что покраснел сейчас — от злости и чего-то еще. Чего-то, что еще не случилось.  
— Скажи мне.  
— Ничего, — повторяет Дэниэл.  
В отдалении ворчит гром. Но Энди замечает только глаза Дэниэла — сделавшийся острым взгляд. Да еще розовые пятна на скулах.  
— Чушь, — утверждает он и прижимает Дэниэла к стене.  
Это не так-то просто, если учесть, что тот выше него дюймов на пять, но Энди справляется. Дэниэл моргает с приоткрытым ртом.  
— Я тебя выведу на чистую воду.  
— Энди, — начинает он, и Энди затыкает его поцелуем.  
Этот поцелуй острый, неудобный, неуклюжий и длится добрых пять секунд. Потом Дэниэл отстраняется, тяжело дыша. Это лучший поцелуй в жизни Энди. Мозг очень тихо интересуется, какого черта он вытворяет, но шум дыхания, быстрый стук сердца и вой ветра за окном заглушают голос здравого смысла.  
— Что ты делаешь? — Дэниэл стискивает Энди за плечи, отталкивая.  
— А на что это похоже, придурок?  
Энди норовит прижаться теснее, но Дэниэл не пускает.  
— Нельзя, — отчаянно говорит он.  
Слишком поздно. Энди уже заметил тень желания в его глазах.  
— Почему? Я знаю, что ты меня хочешь, а я тебя люблю. В чем проблема?  
— Что? — хмурится Дэниэл.  
Энди вздыхает.  
— Что именно до тебя не дошло?  
Дэниэл трясет головой. На упрямом лице проступает надежда. Краешком ума Энди отмечает, что ветер стих.  
— Ты… ты меня любишь?  
Энди продолжает смотреть ему в глаза.  
— Тебя что-то не устраивает? — спрашивает он с подозрением.  
Дэниэл смеется громко и ликующе и практически набрасывается на Энди с поцелуями. Энди замирает, делает резкий вдох, а затем приподнимается на цыпочки и с жаром отвечает.  
Луч пробивается через пелену облаков, за ним еще один и еще — пока вся комната не наполняется солнечным светом, от которого у Энди слезятся глаза. Он охает Дэниэлу в рот и отскакивает.  
— Какого черта? Откуда взялось солнце?  
Дэниэл смотрит на него. Ликующая улыбка сползает с его лица, сменяясь… страхом?  
— Дэниэл, — тихо говорит Энди. — Какого черта здесь творится? 

***

— Ты морочишь мне башку, — бесцветно говорит Энди через два часа.  
Примерно в десятый раз.  
— Ничуть, — очень честно отвечает Дэниэл. Тоже в десятый раз. — Даже и не подумал бы.  
Проблема в том, что он и правда не подумал бы.  
— Так ты что, Матушка Природа, получается? — рявкает Энди. — Не верю!  
Дэниэл грустно улыбается.  
— Я и не ждал, что ты поверишь.  
— Ой, да не мучайся. — Энди закатывает глаза. — Если уж так хочешь, чтобы я тебе поверил, докажи.  
— Что?  
— Покажи, — шипит он.  
Дэниэл хмурится.  
— Даже и не знаю, — говорит он. — Я умею контролировать природу, но это не значит, что это следует делать.  
— Покажи, — настаивает Энди.  
— Ладно, — вздыхает Дэниэл и вытягивает сжатую в кулак руку.  
Медленно раскрывает ладонь — и бутоны на цветах за окном разворачиваются. Дэниэл делает движение, похожее на жест дирижера в конце произведения, — цветы, будто бы на обратной съемке, вновь становятся бутонами.  
— Черт, — потрясенно выдыхает Энди. — Вот черт.  
— С непривычки трудно поверить, — бормочет Дэниэл.  
— Да пошел ты, — говорит Энди, затаив дыхание. — Покажи еще.  
Дэниэл беспомощно улыбается. 

***

— Так откуда появились все эти фокусы с Матушкой Природой? — интересуется Энди чуть позже, лежа на диване и положив голову Дэниэлу на колени.  
Дэниэл перебирает ему волосы.  
— По наследству. Когда умерла мама, умение перешло ко мне.  
— А если у тебя не будет детей? — хмурится Энди.  
Он не видит Дэниэла, но чувствует, как тот пожимает плечами.  
— У моего брата есть дети. Должно быть, перейдет к ним.  
— Значит, я не буду виноват в прерывании кровной линии Матушки Природы, а? — спрашивает Энди.  
И обижается, когда Дэниэл начинает хохотать. Серьезное дело, между прочим.  
— Нет, не волнуйся. Считай, это как власть. Сейчас ей обладаю я, но, если в дальнейшем по какой-то причине я стану непригодным, власть перейдет к следующему человеку в роду.  
— Как корона, — заключает Энди. — Значит, ты принцесса. Ее Высочество Матушка Природа.  
— Ты когда-нибудь прекратишь эти глупости с «Матушкой Природой»? — раздраженно спрашивает Дэниэл.  
— Никогда, — с насмешливой серьезностью откликается Энди. 

***

— Хорошо, — заявляет Мэл. — Свадьба назначена на декабрь. Поведешь меня к алтарю и не забудь взять Дэнни в качестве своего бой-френда.  
— Прости, — говорит Энди. — Я последнее слово не расслышал.  
— Ой, только не притворяйся, будто ты с ним не спишь. К тому же я предупреждала, что ты следующий. Если приедете оба, у вас будет вдвое больше шансов поймать букет  
— Не в том дело, — возражает он.  
— Очень даже в том. Передавай своему парню привет.  
Она вешает трубку прежде, чем Энди успевает найтись с ответом.  
— Ничего не планируй на декабрь, — со вздохом говорит он. — Будешь моим бой-френдом на свадьбе Мэл.  
Дэниэл улыбается.  
— Хорошо. Жду не дождусь снова с ней увидеться.  
На улице светит солнце, но на завтра обещали грозу. На дворе июль, и погода стоит совершенно офонаревшая - как ей и положено быть.  
Пожалуй, Энди все-таки любит Мичиган. Во всяком случае, пока здесь есть Дэниэл.  
____________________  
Примечания:  
*70F=21С


End file.
